


It ain't all Sunshine and Roses

by ManiacKuzco



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adultery, C137cest, Deception, Depression, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Female Morticia, Help, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's been a while, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, OOC?, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Simulation, You Have Been Warned, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacKuzco/pseuds/ManiacKuzco
Summary: After the loss of her family Morticia starts her new life with her long lost Grandpa Rick who disappeared decades ago. Two strangers, one house and a lifetime to go. Should be a piece of cake right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the wonderful mimidolli on Twitter who is such an inspiration for me and I wanted to do something for my Affinitweet valentine who loves Morticia and Rick and has such beautiful ocs. This is my OC Morticia a chubby mixed cinnamon roll with balls of steel and the Rick is the headband Rick from the Rickshank Rickdemption with the Navy Seal Ricks.  
> I haven't written in years so please let me know if there are mistakes as I am very rusty as I was the one to proofread this and it was only supposed to be like a cute short little one shot that developed into a giant monster who likes to cunt punch me.

_Just a l~ittle more. Now c'mon you do this every day since you were 11, so it should really be routine by now so get it together DAMNIT_

An unholy screech sounded inside the bedroom door, notifying the other occupant of the house that the said occupant of that room had finally risen from the jaws of uninterrupted slumber.

"Arrghhhhh! God just fuck me in the ass why dont you?!?!?!"

Scornful mismatched eyes, one a honey brown and the other an ice blue, glared at the bane of every full figured body's existence.

A tiny seemingly auspicious copper button and it's fair-weathered lover the eyelet attached to the comfortable and slightly tight jeans.

"I am positive that I did _NOT_ go up a size overnight so if you would please cooperate, I promise you I will stay away from all things fried, greasy and fast. Hell I'll even be like those asian youtube girls who have teeth of steel and eat ice! But please work with me here!!"

Slightly clammy fingers grasped the much eluded button while the already exhausted and burning lungs sucked in the largest breath possible. The herculean effort of forcing the opposing fingers closer together caused jean clad legs to buck, mismatched socked toes to flex and the slight sheen of perspiration to bubble on the freshly showered skin. After a few moments of struggling the copper button finally slid home to its resting place of the double stitched denim.

The mountainous victory was only observed by the lone figure currently making a vain attempt in becoming one with the sheets of the queen sized bed.

Bone weary and slightly feverish Morticia allowed herself to close her eyes and breathe _shallow breaths of course_ as the defeated denim retaliated in kind by biting into the sensitive skin below her belly button causing her to hiss.

"Whew, well I'm ready for a nap."

Impatient hands patted and ransacked the surface of the bed, lead weighted arms picking up each item of clothing and flinging away the unwanted array of shirts, pants, underwear and the occasional lone sock until the light cotton of her favorite shirt was found. Grunting with the effort of having to move once again. Morticia rolled over to the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs while pulling the well worn yellow t-shirt over the thick mop of rebellious curly dark brown hair.

Humming a nonsensical tune Morticia stretched, her shirt rising and displaying the soft pudge of her tummy, the fading and new angry looking stretchmarks and the unforgiving jeans digging into the soft flesh. Sock clad feet half stumbled, half glided across the room to the door as the faint sound of her name being called rang out from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Grabbing her black thick rimmed glasses and the backpack leaning against the door from where it was previously abandoned the night before, Morticia half-assedly checked the contents and seemingly satisfied with the search it was closed and flung over her shoulders. The world came into focus as she slipped her glasses while rushing out the bedroom door, her feet recoiling from the cold hard wood floors of the upstairs hallway seeping through her socks.

_Shit I forgot where I put my shoes!_

Swearing as she spun around to sprint back to her bedroom Morticia groaned.

"Your shoes are down here!"

A small smile grew on Morticia's face as she ran downstairs, the smell of eggs, syrup and French toast wafting through the house like a silent calling card.

Bounding down the last of the stairs, Morticia walked into the dining room where her mother Beth aka the Overlord was putting a loaded plate on the table.

"You know if you would put your shoes where they're supposed to go Momo you wouldn't spend ten minutes looking for them every morning. " Her mom chuckled, wisps of her blonde hair escaping from the bun on her hair as she moved to tuck the tag sticking out of her daughters shirt back in place.

Morticia grinned as she drowned the hot, fluffy French toast in syrup and popped the first piece, moaning in delight. "Now where would be the fun in that Overlord?" Failing to dodge the playful smack on her head, Morticia stuck her to tongue out in retaliation as she continued to shove forkfuls of delicious food into her mouth.

An affirmative snort was all that left her mom as she started to move around the kitchen, cleaning up and putting away the food. "I will be working late tonight at the small animal clinic in Bellion, so there are leftovers in the fridge for dinner unless you happen to stop somewhere before you come home." Morticia nodded and sipped some milk from her glass as she contemplated her options for the evening and ultimately decided to choose later.

" Have you heard from Sumner?" Morticia asked.

"Yes his plane arrives in Wellfurd around 10ish. So once I'm off I'll swing by and get him as Bellion is only 20 minutes or so away and we'll double back here." Beth walked over to pick up her keys from the counter and dusted off her blue rocking horse scrubs while grabbing her purse.

Craning her head up expectantly, Morticia giggled as her mom kissed her forehead, and hugged her close. The smell of syrup and Red Door perfume with the faint scent of her mom's coconut shampoo invaded the brown haired teen's nose as her mom gave her one last squeeze before letting go.

  
"Dont forget I made you an appointment with Dua from that African braiding shop next weekend." Beth glanced over her shoulder as she heard a groan erupt from the teen. "Do you know what you want to do?"

  
Morticia grimaced and unconsciously began to ball her hair between her fingers and pull the knot that formed, a nervous habit her mother was still trying to get her to break.  
"Momo stop pulling!" Beth barked.

  
Sheepishly, Morticia put her hands down. "Is Nina not there, Dua always makes my scalp hurt cause she braids to tight and I know _you_ may not understand this but she can't braid mixed people's hair."

Beth was not impressed. "No if you had listened the other day instead of having your headphones in, you would know that she went to visit family for the holidays." Her mother huffed and tucked the flyaways back into her bun as she noticed her reflection in the mirror.

"Besides you were the one who wanted to go natural because it's what people do nowadays, and you said yourself that it's sometimes alot to handle so getting it done gives you a break. Plus I asked you if Dua was okay and you said yes, so you did this to yourself. Maybe next time you will listen and pay attention instead of being on Messenger."

  
Mismatched eyes rolled as Morticia groaned. "Overlord for the last time it's not Messenger its Facebook. Messenger is the app that you can send texts and pictures with." Scooting back her chair to take her dishes to the sink, the brown haired teen checked her phone to see of her friend Sidney was outside. "And I wasnt even on Facebook, I was reading fanfiction."

"Well whatever it's called you should have been paying attention, we will go to the hair store this weekend and if your still uncomfortable with Dua I'll reschedule it for Nina when she gets back. Don't forget to wear a jacket it's supposed to get to below freezing, you dont want to get sick again."

  
Placated for now Morticia kissed her mom on the cheek and grabbed her backpack and the jacket lying on the spare chair.

"Thanks mom you're the best!"

  
Beth rolled her eyes fondly as she opened the front door and mussed her daughters hair as she dashed passed, ignoring the squawk coming from the teen.

A four doored silver Accura was parked along the curb, Morticia jogged over and opened the door and jumped in the blissfullywarm car.

"Love you Sugar-bear! Have a good day!"

"Love you too Overlord, drive safe! Tell Sumner he owes me food!"

Morticia buckled her seatbelt and settled as the car took off in the direction of the local university. Morticia blinked owlishly as she saw her best friends outfit for the day. "Sid, you know even though it's almost finals week and our university is pretty liberal in terms of expression, I dont think that a see through mesh top in 40 degree weather is a good idea. Just saying but hey go off."

  
While being a gay black male in a predominantly white Christian university would be daunting to others, the 6'2 dark skinned male took it as a personal challenge. Plus growing up in Cleveland made the made him have thick skin, violent road rage and the ability to whoop almost anyone's ass and people avoided him like the plague almost like if there wasa giant tattoo that said FUCK OFF on his forehead.

  
"First of all _fuck you_ , second of all bitch I look good and third of all kiss my black ass." Came the acidic reply from the blonde haired male.

  
"Sid you're _really_ not my type and I didnt say you don't look good, cause you always do," Morticia grabbed the extra Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino in the cup holder and groaned in bliss as the taste of fresh coffee and mocha melded together in her mouth. "Just remember that you've already gotten written up twice this week." She sing-songed.

  
Sid glanced over and grimaced at the expectant look his best friend had as she toyed with her straw, knowing if damage control wasn't done now, Moritica would make it a living hell for the rest of the day and possibly the rest of his life.

"Sorry Mo today isn't a good day and I got stood up last night. Again."

  
Morticia's hand came up to rub the tall males shoulder comfortingly. "Ooh, ouch, I'm sorry, that sucks major monkey ballz. Was this the one with the rebuilt Firebird? Or the one who looks like an older Guy Fieri with the abs or, ooh~ the sexy Santa Claus?" Momo teased.

  
Sidney snorted and shoved the hand away. "It was Santa Claus and it's okay. Well it's not but it is what it is." Sidney shrugged and pulled into one of the many parking lots on campus.

  
Morticia sniffed. "Well he isn't worth your time anyway."

  
The two friends climbed out of the car and shivered from the breath stealing winds greedily pulling away the warmth of the car.

Morticia shook her head to loosen her wild curly hair which had suddenly become alive and decided to try and kill her by wrapping around her face.

"Hey Sid you wanna egg his house and trash his car later?"

  
"Yup."

  
"Cool frijoles, see you after Biology, save me a seat for Nutrition!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking down at the already catalogued red wallet covered in blood and rapidly melting snowflakes, a picture of a happy family stared mockingly back at him. A mother with two children gazing into the camera unknowingly ignorant of what fate lied in the future, their eyes bright with glee and faces glowing inside the obviously well-worn and treasured picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod yall I'm so sorry, life likes to cunt punch me with a baseball bat. I debated over this chapter for weeks and now you can all share and revel in my garbage. Feedback is appreciated, constructive is always great and hato-rade will be used to quench my thirst. Obviously I dont own Rick and Morty.

**Flashback Beth POV**

 "Momma?"

"Yes sweetie?" Beth replied, her patience beginning to thin as her daughter's hair was doing its damndest to send her to an early grave. 

Playing with her stuffed animal, the courageous and extremely dashing Officer Bear, a gift that was won entirely by a bashful Sumner at a carnival a few years back, Morticia began to tug at the loose strands around the seams, a nervous tic that Beth hoped she would grow out of soon. "Why does Nana get sad when I ask about granpa'?" 

Beth internally cursed her mother up one side and down the other. Reminding herself to talk with her mother a _gain_ about being more subtle around her unbelievably curious and remarkably empathetic daughter, Beth picked up the brush and began brushing Morticia's hair to the side. 

Trying and failing to think of something to steer the conversation to a much less hazardous ~~_to her health_~~  topic, she began to collect herself slowly, mentally mapping out her response, knowing her daughter would pick up the cue if she tried to brush her question off, a trait that she was eternally proud of but at the moment dreaded with a passion. "Well honey, it reminds her that he's not here. With her."  _With me._

Gasping softly in fear she upset her mother, Morticia clutched the bear with her small clammy hands until her knuckles were an angry red and asked, "Did he die?"

Beth chuckled fondly at the honest question. "No honey, he didn't die."  _But you don't really know that for sure, he could be six feet in the ground and you wouldn't know. "_ Your grandpa had very important things he had to work on, so he had to go away."  _More important than you._

Small eyes widened in wonder as her daughter tried to turn her head to peer back at her. "Was granpa' a secret spy?!" 

Turning her daughter's head back around gently, Beth only murmured a quiet, "Maybe." Tying off one side of hair up and dipping her now free fingers in the coconut and tea tree oil paste, her own natural remedy to her daughter's sensitive scalp.  The soothing and comforting scent mixed with the familiar rhythm of braiding her daughter's hair brought back fond memories of large rough hands braiding her once long blonde hair carefully just decades before. 

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"What was granpa' like?" 

Beth paused in brushing Morticia's thick brown unruly hair in the two braids for their nighttime ritual as the seven year old twisted around impatiently to peer imploringly at her with her big mismatched eyes, so much like the ones she remembered. 

Gently guiding Momo's head forward for the third time, Beth started to separate the hair into three small sections. "Well Sugar-Bear he was very handsome and had big hands that were always dirty and would leave black smudges on everything," Tickling the sensitive area behind her daughters ears, the infectious giggles as well as her daughter's squealed pleas to stop rang throughout the room as she reminisced fondly. "He was tall, it was so high when he would carry me on his shoulders I felt like I was on top of the world." Her daughter gasped excitedly, squirming from her seat as she practically vibrated in glee.

"He had the best stories with a pretty princess and her best friend the mean and miserable old dragon that guarded the castle from unworthy knights and princes." Her long fingers worked through the braids quickly, as she weaved stories she thought she had long forgotten. Stories that spilled from freely from her lips even after years of pining and hoping against the odds that her savior would come back but never did. 

"He gave the best hugs, just like you do Sugar-Bear." Tying the ends of the second braid, she pulled her daughter into her arms even as the young girl protested. 

"Momma I'm not Sugah-bear, im Momo!" 

Pouting playfully Beth poked her daughter in her chubby sides and soft skin that smelled like soap and fresh linens, " Oh you'll always be both to me Sugar-Bear." 

While part of her wanted to tell her daughter the truth, Beth didn't want her growing up hating her grandfather like her mother did all those years. The constant arguments over traits she shared, every "you're just like your father!", and everything in between was something she was  _never_ going to put her daughter through. Even after the years passed and the fights lessened little by little the older she became, she didn’t want to hate her mother and while she wanted to say she didn’t feel any animosity towards her for the words she said _so many times_ that would just be a lie. Seeing what her mother went through taught her some very important lessons in life and even though she didn't like what her mother would say about her father, as a mother herself she agreed wholeheartedly and as woman in the middle of a dysfunctional marriage she could definitely understand why her mother acted that way.

If she was being completely honest with herself she could see that eventually her 'happy' marriage would fall apart like the sham it really was and she knew that she would be the one to pick up the pieces of her family and try to move on. Her husband couldn't keep a job for more than a month so there was no way he could take care of the kids,  nor did she trust him to either.

She didn't need Jerry like she used to, when she wanted approval from the only man in her life that stayed even if it was for the comfort of being needed, but she didnt want to live like that and she would make sure her beautiful and sharp-witted children were the same.

She was her mother's daughter and she would let Hell freeze over before letting the pathetic excuse of a 'man' that was her husband disrupt her children's life. 

"Would he have liked me momma?" Looking into her daughter's eyes, Beth hugged her armful of joy close to her chest as she began to try to ignore the old wound

_Without a doubt._ "I know he would love you Sugar-Bear." 

A small soft hand pressed against her cheek as her daughter turned around to embrace her as she yawned tiredly. "Can you tuck me in Momma?"

"Of course sweetheart." 

_"He would love her more than he ever loved you."_

Striking down that small pitiful voice Beth began to tuck her daughter into her bed and the whispered promises of more stories on another night fell on her blissfully deaf ears.  Angry with herself for such horrible thoughts, she wiped the few escaped tears from her eyes as she walked to her lonely bedroom, her husband gone from  ~~her~~  their bed; having either chose to sleep on the couch, in the den down the hallway or even at his parent's house. 

As she slipped on an old nightshirt she hoped that maybe someday she would be able to talk about her father without being brought to tears. Maybe the unvoiced anger that seemed to make her hands shake and her breath catch in her throat would go also away someday. But for now, hidden behind her bedroom door she would allow herself to wallow in the memories of happier and untainted times. 

And if mascara and dried tears covered her pillow in the morning when she woke then she would just put them in washer before waking up the children for school and starting another day. 

 

* * *

 

  **Present Day**

Sidney held up another plastic covered package for the umpteenth time, positive that this was what Morticia needed.

While he loved his best friend and all her weird little quirks that made her well  _her,_ the one thing he hated more than anything was going grocery shopping. Not because he was lazy  _well he really was,_ but because Morticia had a very short attention span and anything and everything would distract her from her current to-do list be it a cute baby, a service animal that was "doing their best in life" or any merchandise that she was currently obsessed with like Starscream action figures. 

"Not that one Sidney. Look for the one that says chuck roast."

Frustrated, he threw the package down and mindful of the younger and older customers around them,  whisper yelled, "Bitch they all say roast!"

"I _never_ would have guessed." Morticia retorted dryly and Sidney was hard pressed to say he hadn't been on the receiving end of such a magnificent resting bitchface. 

He stared vehemently at Morticia- who was across the aisle trying to compare two packages of chicken breast which were the exact same in both weight and price,  _he knows because she said so two minutes ago,_  before rolling his eyes. "Heifer 'imma need you to pitter patter, your light skinned ass over here and show me which one says that, cause none of these do."

Morticia huffed, annoyed at being called over for the fifth time. "Sidney I swear on _everything that is holy_ , if I find it right in front of you, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass, your adopted grandchildren will spit my toenails for the rest of their lives!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sidney pursed his lips in thought before replying. "Well good luck trying to reach that high, you flat footed smurf."

Tossing the more expensive package of chicken breasts back into the refrigerated section, Morticia added her newest conquest to the ever growing pile, "My street name is _Lil Ceasers cause these hands is always hot and ready_ , you rainbow loving degenerate."

Walking across the aisle to where her best friend was waiting impatiently, Morticia quickly read the labels and picked up the chuck roast that was below the previously discarded package.

Looking at Sidney expectantly , she waved the package in triumph before putting it in the basket. She received a less than flattering look and an obnoxious eye roll as a reply but she would let that slide.

_For now._

"This is all that's on the list Overlord had, but I wanna grab some cabbage 'cause she has corned beef on the list but she won't make that without cabbage and I don't know about you but I personally don't feel like getting yelled at for not being a mind reader."

Jumping on the bar across the bottom of the basket, Morticia grinned as Sidney resignedly walked in front of it and began to pull.

"Onward my noble steed! We must bring these offerings to the Supreme Ruler Overlord, perhaps this year she will bless us with a good harvest and bountiful livestock. _Tis a cold and vengeful winter upon us_ , previous offerings did not quench her thirst therefore we are being punished." Waggling her eyebrows, Morticia swung out her arms in a dramatic display, the weird ( _horrible_ ) Old English accent earning more than a few chuckles from other customers.

Spying an absolutely adorable red headed toddler shyly looking at her, Morticia waved excitedly and received a small giggle as payment, the precious display brought a smile to the dark haired teen.

_She is too cute!!!!!!! She reminds me of Lollipop._

Dread kicked her brain into the highest gear and caused her stomach to drop to her feet. "Oh shit, fuck damnit! I'msupposedtohosttheteapartytonight!" 

Sidney looked back at the barrage of words erupting from his best friend, eyebrows climbing high on his forehead as he tried and failed to hide the confusion on his face. "What?"

Morticia lept off the back of the cart, her fast and repeated warnings of, " _C'mon move_!" and " _Out of the way Bullseye!_ ", were lost over the roar of the cart being pushed to maximum speed as the teen full on sprinted to the cashier, customers leaping almost comically out of the way while she laughed hysterically.

Staring dumbly as Morticia ran further ahead, his mouth opened and closed, and then opened again and shut as a choked sound was finally able to make it past his lips. Noticing that his friend was now growing smaller as she careened down the aisles, Sidney bolted after his wayward charge dodging customers and carts as they appeared in front of him. "MO-MO!!!!! _Have you lost your mind_?! Come back here! I'm not built for exercise!"

Getting to the front of the store he ran past the registers, checking each quickly for his wayward friend. Spying a mop of dark curly hair and hearing the excited chattering of a very irritatingly familiar voice, he inched his way to the front of the line, grabbing the forgotten items at the bottom of the cart and placing them on the belt while trying in vain to suck in air from his protesting and abused lungs. 

"Oh thanks Sid, _totes_ forgot those were down there, oh and Mike can you please double bag the milk and anything in glass jars or heavy cans or -you know what just double bag everything. "

Staring in disbelief at his best friend and absolute bane of his existence _at the moment._ "Um- heifer do you wanna explain why you decided to be Flash the magic dash back there?? Inquiring minds would like to know and by inquiring minds- _I mean me_." Handing some boxes to Morticia, Sidney checked the basket again to make sure that everything was on the belt and decided to grab a peach tea for Momo and a orange fanta for himself for the ride home. 

"Sid, I am a woman of mystery. You never know what I'm going to do. I could go rob a bank, bring world peace, train cats to play Beethoven on the piano or steal secret blue prints for weapons of mass destruction. Hell I don't even know what I'm doing even after I've already done it."

" _Bitch."_

"Oh alright grumpy kins. I have a date!" 

"WHAT?!?" 

Ignoring Sidney's indignant squawk, Morticia racked her brain for ideas for finger foods. "Oh fuck I dont have anything at the house that's cooked..did Overlord have any leftovers last night? No Momo you ate that for lunch. Fuck a _duck_." Morticia paused thoughtfully then shook her head. "No third person conversations, Momo get it together! Welp pizza it is. I gotta text Overlord and let her know but knowing her she remembered, cause she isn't a scatter brained idiot." Grabbing the gray plastic bags, Morticia began putting them back in the basket, her impatient and grabby hands urging Sidney to do the same. 

Taking her mother's credit card and the few coupons she managed to snag and checking for any bags that may have been forgotten, she inserted the card and smiled awkwardly at the cashier as she waited for him to press the button to complete the purchase. 

 *****

Mike was staring. He knew he was but as he looked over at the cute girl in his line, it was worth it. Her wild curly hair drew his attention to the sprinkling of freckles under her mismatched eyes that were framed by eyelashes so thick that his sisters would kill for them. 

Pretty face, loud personality, a little on the chubby side but her thighs looked like they could kill a man. 

_I would totally put my face between those, I wonder how far those freckles go down, maybe she's got some near her -_

"Excuse me."  A throat clearing loudly in front of him yanked him from his less than professional daydreams and he glanced nervously up to the mountain of a man who was glaring fiercely at him. 

"Oh right, sorry ma'am here is your receipt." Tearing the paper he held it out for the girl to take only for it to be snatched out of his hand by her companion. "You saved um $29.67 today, have a n-nice night. "

He watched as the tall man gave the girl the peach tea and she patted his shoulder in thanks before quickly turning around as the man glared at him one last time before walking out the doors. 

A slap to the back of the head came from Pam, one of the night cashiers as she admonished him from drooling over the fairer customers. "One of these days some boyfriend or best friend of one of those girls is gonna knock your teeth out 'fer staring. Now get to the back and help them with the truck."

Mike glanced forlornly one last time in the direction of the front doors and sighed as he walked to the back, a gut feeling telling him that Pam already told Earl the night manager who would probably give him another lecture about being a gentlemen. 

 

* * *

  
Detective Farley stood next to yellow police tape as he offhandedly cataloged the details of the crime scene, the abrasive wintry wind slapped his face causing his cheeks to redden as he fought shivers from the unforgiving gusts.  

He walked over to where the Coroner Lynn was speaking with one of his _unwilling and unfortunate_ assistants probably regaling another one of his war stories or any witty anecdotes he learned from his youth. "Evening, Lynn."

Dismissing the technician, Lynn carefully made his way closer to the detective taking care not to slip on the ice on the sidewalk outside of the 24 hour gas station. "While it's good to see you Farley but I wish it was always under better circumstances." He joked. 

Small flurries began to drop adding to the slickness of the roads as the storm moved closer to the city. Lynn shivered and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bagged item and handed it to younger man, making a mental note to himself to change his wife's tires when he got home.

"They found this in the women's hands. I already had them log it for you. The woman outside is Bethany Sanchez; 40 years old, veterinarian based off of the badge in her car and the young man here is her son Sumner Smith, a 21 year old college student in Kansas. I assume they stopped in here for a quick restroom break when they stumbled upon the scene inside the store."

Walking over to the doors of the gas station, he nodded to the techs currently working the scene. Squatting down Farley lifted the white sheet from the woman, her blank glassy green eyes stared back at him. "Any witnesses?" 

"Witnesses no, suspect yes. It seems the assailant was in the middle of a separation with his young lover, she had filed a restraining order against him last week after he beat her so bad she was hospitalized for two days and he in retaliation came to her place of employment, proceeded to harass her and after that proved unsuccessful in wooing her back he shot her in the face at point blank range."

Watching as the detective jotted down the events, Lynn continued his recent findings. "However from the three deceased victim's internal temperatures they all died minutes apart. The cashier first, the mother second and the boy looked as if he had began attempting to drag his mother out of the store based on the disturbed blood around his mother but was shot in neck and bled out, I'll better be able to better determine after the autopsies if they suffered for long but that is not a comfort facing a loss especially one of this caliber. But I will notify you once my reports are done, but I need to load our friends here in the van." Walking away Lynn took one last glance at the detective before instructing his assistants to retrieve the remains of the scene. 

Years ago the site of the bodies in front of him would have weighed heavily on his mind, one notable occasion caused him to vomit, but now he remained indifferent even at the most brutal and immoral of crimes.

He heard the whispers from his fellow coworkers. _Robot. Heartless. Hollow._

At first it bothered him, hearing his peers be so quick to judge him but as time went by, he realised it didnt matter what they said. None would even try to understand why he acted in such a matter so he didn't see the need to try and portray anything else.He became a detective because he had his own agendas and they certainly werent being viewed as a friend to his coworkers 

The problem wasn't that he didnt care, or that he was born without feelings.

Looking down at the already catalogued red wallet covered in blood and rapidly melting snowflakes, a picture of a happy family stared mockingly back at him. A mother with two children gazing into the camera unknowingly ignorant of what fate lied in the future, their eyes bright with glee and faces glowing inside the obviously well-worn and treasured picture.

Using his gloves hand he drew a piece of paper from the recesses of the wallet. A latex covered finger grazed the over the phone number and address of a girl who had no idea that she had just lost everything and would never be the same again.

Quickly grabbing a pen from his pocket, the detective wrote down the information before placing it back in the forensics bag and handed it off to be placed it with the others.

Sighing as he resigned himself to another sleepless night, as there isn't any right way to tell a girl that she would no longer joke with her brother, or that her mother would never be able to see her walk down the aisle.

It wasn't that he didn't care.

He just cared too much.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, it's been a while and I live for feedback. Thanks for reading until next time!


End file.
